


Don't Play With The Occult

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!Gabi likes his blonds, Demons, Jesse isn't allowed to play with the occult anymore, M/M, Modern AU, Occult Shenanigans, demon!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jesse loves dabbling in the occult. The one time Jack pulls the short straw to do whatever bullshit Jesse found ends with a demon in his bed. He is both alarmed and aroused; damn it, Jesse!





	Don't Play With The Occult

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a while back and only uploading now in honor of the season of Spooky Shit.

This was so stupid. How old were they, ten? Jack rubbed at his face as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Well, apparently “Blood Mary” wasn’t good enough for Jesse McCree. He had to go hunt down some other obscure occult nightmare instead. And, of course, Jack had to pick the short straw between him, Jesse, Hanzo, Genji, and Lúcio. His luck hated him.

He rubbed at his face a few more times before he took a deep breath. He glared at his reflection in the dark bathroom, ignoring the soft whining he heard on the other side of the door. Of course Jesse and Genji were getting impatient with it all. Bastards. Oh well; it was now or never. Stupid fucking Jesse and his stupid fucking occult bullshit.

“I call you, Gabriel. I love you, Gabriel. Be with me, Gabriel,” he recited.

Three seconds ticked by and nothing happened. There was no reflection in the mirror of a ghoulish face or cold fingers down his spine or anything remotely creepy. He snorted in amusement and flicked the lights on.

“It’s bogus, Jesse,” he called out. “Told you!”

“Aw, come on!” Jesse whined on the other side of the door.

Jack shook his head and turned around. And promptly screamed as the shadowy figure loomed up in front of the door. Jack scrambled against the sink before he forced himself to laugh.

“Ha, ha, fucking ha, Genji!” he shouted. “Real funny! Get your stupid hologram maker away from the door!”

“What?” Hanzo shouted. “Genji’s downstairs using the other washroom. You okay, Jack? You’re kinda muffled.”

“What do you mean I’m muffled?” Jack demanded as he looked the shadowy figure over. “There’s nothing in front of the door!”

“Jack?” Lúcio sounded worried. “Jack, you okay in there? Something short out?”

“No, why?” Jack frowned.

“There’s smoke billowing out from under the door; come on, open it!” Jesse shouted.

Jack went to move forward and the figure lunged. He gasped as his back was slammed against the wall. Claws curled under his jaw, forcing it upwards as a white mark materialized out of the smoke and tilted slowly to the side. It looked like a barn owl or maybe a cow’s skull, and it unnerved him. The mask leaned in close to his face and exhaled loudly.

Jack was drowning in spices, his nose dancing in delight even as his eyes watered at the harshness. The figure let out a low purr as its claws hooked into Jack shirt and tugged him closer. Jack shook his head, trying to clear it, as the figure nuzzled against his throat.

“Jack? I’m coming in!” Jesse shouted.

The door was kicked in hard and slammed against the opposite wall. The figure snarled and pulled Jack against his chest, tucking his head into an amazingly warm and wonderful smelling neck. Jack groaned, blinking slowly and trying to fight through the haze that was slowly overtaking his mind. Was he supposed to be fighting this thing or was he supposed to tumble into its shadowy body and never emerge again?

“HOLY SHIT!” Jesse shouted. “Holy fucking shit! BEGONE DEMON! BACK TO THE PIT FROM WHICH YOU CAME!”

The figure snarled before exploding into smoke and vanishing. Jesse grinned widely and set his hands on his hips.

“Ha! Scared it off!”

“Must not like getting yelled at,” Jack snorted in amusement as he straightened up.

“Your voice does have an annoying cadence when you yell,” Hanzo shot him a look before walking past Jesse. “You okay, Jack?”

“I’m fine,” Jack shook his head. “Little light-headed. So that occult nonsense had some truth to it.”

“Yah; fucking smoke monster appeared,” Jesse grinned. “And we got lucky!”

“Lucky?” Jack asked.

“Yah! The monster could have either fucked you senseless or killed you,” he grinned wider.

Everyone stared at him before Hanzo walked over and smacked him upside the head. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD-DAMN MIND, JESSE MCCREE?!”

“Come on! He’s fine,” Jesse whined as he rubbed his head.

Jack glared at Jesse before he breezed past him. “I am not making supper for you for a week, Jesse,” he called over his shoulder. “I can’t believe you sent me to my potential death!”

“I knew he wouldn’t kill you!” Jesse whined. “No one can kill those pretty eyes!”

Genji whined that he missed the action, but he didn’t comment on the fact that Jack smelt like a spice-rack. They cleaned up their snack food and put away the movies they had been watching before Jesse whipped out his occult ritual. They headed up the stairs towards their rooms and stopped in their tracks.

There was black smoke creeping up under the door of Jack’s room. They looked at each other fearfully before Jesse pulled his gun out of the holster and lifted it up. It was just for show without anywhere to put bullets, but no one else needed to know that. Jack turned the doorknob and threw the door open.

“HOLY SHIT!” Lúcio yelped.

The man on Jack’s bed shot them all a glare before he shifted so that his penis flopped over his thigh. Jack felt a blush creep up his face as he spotted a familiar mask lying on the bedside table. He swallowed, staring at the gorgeous man purposefully stretching himself out for Jack’s approval.

“Uh, what the hell?” Jack managed to squeak out.

“_Cariño_,” the man purred and made a beckoning motion.

“HOLY SHIT, HIS DICK IS PREHENSILE!” Genji shouted.

Jack’s eyes snapped down and he felt his face turn even redder. Oh shit, he wasn’t lying. It was actually moving with a purpose, not just twitching like he wasn’t sure if he was turned on or not. The man lifted an eyebrow at them before he yawned widely and showed off a maw full of fangs. Jack felt sweat rolling down his neck as his friends stared at the man on his bed.

“Um, dude, I think we need to talk,” Jack swallowed. “Um, my friend found a summoning ritual and I just recited it. I didn’t mean anything I said. Sorry.”

The man tilted his head before he let out a low noise. He made the beckoning motion again and sat up. Jack walked forward nervously, completely aware of the moving cock in the man’s lap. He stopped a few inches outside of the man’s reach and the man smirked. He beckoned again and Jack shook his head.

“No way; I am not getting grabbed,” he said.

The man’s smirk darkened a little bit and Jack swallowed. He yelped as something pushed him forward and he toppled against the man. The cock pressed eagerly against his stomach and he scrambled into an upright position, swallowing loudly.

“Uh?!” he squeaked.

“_Cariño_,” the man purred and ran his fingers through his hair. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek and nuzzled him. “That ritual doesn’t say ‘I love you’.”

“What?” Jack demanded. “Jesse! What the fuck, man?!”

“It said ‘love’! I swear!” Jesse yelped.

“_Cariño_,” the man purred and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “Do you not like me?”

“Uh?” Jack looked at the man and swallowed.

Black eyes with a singular white dot in the center regarded him warmly. Thick black curls covered the top of the man’s head while the sides were shaved down to the scalp. Plush lips smiled at him from around a salt-and-pepper goatee. The man’s body was muscular and thick with dark hairs curling across his chest.

“Um, you look good?” Jack offered.

“I feel better,” the man purred.

Jack blushed as one of his hands was placed against a massive pectoral. The man smiled before pulling Jack’s chin down to kiss him.

“I will be whatever you desire, Jack,” he purred against Jack’s lips. “Just promise you’ll be mine.”

“I…I can’t,” Jack whispered. “I don’t know you. You’re a demon! I can’t trust you.”

The man tilted his head to the side before he purred. “Oh, you want me to court you,” he said. “My, I haven’t had a chance to do that in a very long time!”

“You’ve had other lovers,” Jack said.

Why was he jealous? Why was he feeling his stomach knot up angrily? It didn’t make any sense! He didn’t know this demon, he didn’t feel anything for this demon. Why was he jealous?

“Of course, _cariño_,” the demon smiled. “The immortal life can be a lonely one.”

“Do we get a say in this?” Jesse demanded.

“No,” the demon replied before the door slammed shut in everyone’s face. “I will court you if that is what you desire, Jack.”

“I am so overwhelmed,” Jack groaned and dropped down on his bed. “Could you put some pants on too? Your dick is freaking me out.”

The demon smirked and yawned before tight black booty shorts misted onto his body. Jack gave him a flat look. Why was this his life? Jesse was the occult nut, not him. Shouldn’t he have the demon trying to seduce him?

The demon chuckled before rolling over to cover Jack’s cheek and jaw in kisses. “Oh, _cariño_, you’ll learn to love me,” he teased.

“And if I don’t?” Jack asked.

“Never happened before,” the demon smirked. “Say my name again, _cariño_.”

“If you cum on me, I will be something pissed, Gabriel,” Jack warned.

The demon shuddered and let out a long groan. “My name was made for your mouth,” he sighed before pulling Jack close and nuzzling him. “Sleep, my darling. I will protect you.”

“Kind of need to get changed,” Jack said slowly. “Never mind, what I’m wearing is fine!” he amended as Gabriel’s eyes brightened with want.

He swallowed as Gabriel shifted them around on the bed. He felt very small next to the demon and strangely safe. He wasn’t even afraid of the giant man rolling over and squishing him. Hell, he’d probably die happy smothered between those meaty pecs. As if hearing his thoughts, Gabriel dragged Jack’s head down into the crease between his pectorals and held him there with a deep purr.

“This to your liking, _mi luna_?” Gabriel asked.

Jack blushed as he breathed in the sharp scent wafting off of the demon and nodded. Yup, this was nice right here. Maybe he could learn to handle the demon. He was still going to kick Jesse’s ass though.


End file.
